robloxs_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
EyeoftheDeity
"I speak the Truth, the only Truth. Gazed by Observer's Eye." - EyeoftheDeity EyeoftheDeity is the leader of the group, the Believers of the Deity. Description EyeoftheDeity, like the other main members, has a completely white body with the groups logo branded on their chest. The particular t-shirt they wear is called, "Deity". Background EyeoftheDeity is the leader of the Believers, taking on the roles of the Observer, the Judge, and the Executioner. They do not seem to be one to speak while in game, preferring to observe. Their games differ from the rest of the Believer’s as they introduce and inform us of the Humanoid Instances and the power of the “Cube”. Their role, as documented in IntrovertedHeart’s library: “Observe thy subjects. Render Judgement Later.” Based off the information provided in the Book of Deityism, they may also be referred to as “Observation”. While EyeoftheDeity has seemingly always been the Observer, Beurteilung’s departure from the myth group saw them take on his former role as the Judge. It is currently unknown if the title of Executioner was passed to them in a similar manor, or if they have always been designated to it. Interactions creamofcrab 2019 Location: Gehirn by EyeoftheDeity Myth(s): EyeoftheDeity, LionfacedDeity, IntrovertedHeart Instructed by IntrovertedHeart to join Gehrin, Crab requested other agent’s presence on the freshly reopened game. Three of the Believers of the Deity were in the server upon arrival: EyeoftheDeity, LionfacedDeity, and IntrovertedHeart. The trio took on a formation at the end of the platform, Eye in the middle with Introverted and Lion to each side. These positions, when all three are on game together, are frequent. No words were spoken from the Believers during the encounter. OmegaCarrot12, vuwwy 2019 Location: Zuhause by EyeoftheDeity Myth(s): EyeoftheDeity, IntrovertedHeart Agents Crab, Omega, and Vuwwy were in Bibliothek discussing plans to continue on to Zuhause so that Crab could introduce the other two to the Humanoid Instances. Stoegh, a Protector rank in the Believers group, and IntrovertedHeart, one of the group's myths, witnessed the interaction. After questioning from Stoegh, Crab revealed that they were of the RMIA and that he was documenting the group. Following this, the three agents left for Zuhause, but were joined by EyeoftheDeity and IntrovertedHeart, who presumably got in contact with the myth's leader while they were in Bibliothek. No words were spoken between the two groups, but the pair of myths trailed the group of agents throughout their exploration of the game. Obs_ssed 2019 Location: Der Auftritt Myth(s): EyeoftheDeity, IntrovertedHeart, LionfacedDeity Informed to attend EyeoftheDeity’s latest creation, Der Auftritt, Agent Crab was joined by Agent Obs to investigate the new place. Two of the Believer’s, those who had told them of the games release, were there upon their arrival, EyeoftheDeity and IntrovertedHeart. Soon after, LionfacedDeity joined. The three stayed in the building while the two agents explored the grounds. LostJudas joined for a brief period of time, walking into the building and staying about minute until he departed. No words were spoken on the Believers end during this encounter. creamofcrab 2019 Location: Himmelfahrt Myth(s): IntrovertedHeart, EyeoftheDeity, LionfacedDeity, Goodbringers Agent Crab originally joined Himmelfahrt to check out its latest update. About three quarters of the way up the staircase, both IntrovertedHeart and EyeoftheDeity joined. When creamofcrab reached the top and could no longer proceed, they left the game. IntrovertedHeart, and presumably EyeoftheDeity, stayed in the game, and a small mob of player soon joined. When creamofcrab returned, there were a few more members of the Believers present, LionfacedDeity and GoodBringers. There were no words spoken by the Deity Believers during their time in game. Interrogations 1 2, 2019 The interrogation took place in a private server of the Abandoned Containment Facility. The conditions it was held under were impromptu. Transcript unavailable. 2 31, 2019 Held in the RMIA Training grounds. Transcript to be released upon completion. Psychological Analysis COMING SOON External Links Ode to Agony - https://www.roblox.com/games/2527546340/Ode-to-agony Cube - https://www.roblox.com/games/refer?PlaceId=2430391181&Position=2&Page=0&PageType=Profile Zuhause - https://www.roblox.com/games/refer?PlaceId=2396979026&Position=1&Page=0&PageType=Profile Gehirn - https://www.roblox.com/games/2239155280/Gehirn Ein Kleines Paradies - https://www.roblox.com/games/2725232407/Ein-Kleines-Paradies Der Auftritt - https://www.roblox.com/games/3940017256/Der-Auftritt Profile - https://www.roblox.com/users/569758450/profile Group - https://www.roblox.com/groups/4402703/Believers-Of-The-Deity#!/about Additional Notes Evidence COMING SOON Category:Myth Files